(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to the generation of encryption keys and other components useful in computer system security. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of efficiently creating cryptographically secure encryption keys and pseudorandom numbers.
(2) Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,039 issued to Coppersmith et al on Sep. 26, 1995 discloses various means and methods of producing pseudorandom function families.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,036,377 issued to Poo et al on Oct. 11, 2011 discloses the use of various arrays, tweaker functions, encryption units and other means and methods to encrypt and decrypt data blocks.
U.S. Patent Application 2009/0271462 by Schneider published on Oct. 29, 2009 discloses a pseudo-random number generation system using a secret key combined with machine state information to input in to a hash function.
U.S. Patent Application 2005/0207207 by Gammel et al published on Sep. 22, 2005 discloses a random number generator combining the states of various memory cells for input into a feedback processor.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,019,802 issued to Rose et al on Sep. 13, 2011 discloses a pseudorandom number generator that requires multiple seed sources to feed a calling application.
While the prior art does provide means of random number generation, there is a need in the art for more efficient means of random number generation with a higher quality of randomness and increased security.